


Science Boyfriends Smut Drabble Collection

by 51PegasiB



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Flirting, M/M, Sex Pollen, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:32:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/51PegasiB/pseuds/51PegasiB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everything I've tagged for is in every chapter. Chapters that contain things I've tagged for will have a note at the beginning of the chapter indicating what that is. </p>
<p>These are not part of a unified story.</p>
<p>These pieces were all written to prompts I received from folks on Tumblr. I take prompts any time and usually write for as many of them as I can on Monday nights. Feel free to drop by and leave me a prompt if you wish - my username is 51Pegasi-b there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tony Drags Bruce To A Strip Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony decides Bruce needs a lap dance.

"I don’t want to go or need to go. Really, Tony, this is just not me," Bruce protested for what felt like the fiftieth time. 

"Come on. You need this. Your ex just got engaged. Don’t worry it’s going to be classy," said Tony. 

Bruce sighed. “I lost her a long time ago. I really just want for her to be happy and safe and nothing about a strip club is going to…"

Tony cut him off. “Yes, it will! Come on, I’ve done this hundreds of times."

"With your boyfriend?"

"Nope. Never been that lucky, before. Come on!"

Tony dragged him through the door. He had put Bruce in a quietly ostentatious suit before they’d left the tower, saving the loud and ostentatious for himself. He was wearing sunglasses and diamond cufflinks and a broad grin as he slipped the guy at the door a small fortune to get them a table in a quiet corner and murmured something to the guy as they were seated.

In the blink of an eye they were provided with martinis and small parade of scantily-clad women were coming by the table offering them the services of the house.

Bruce just kept shaking his head and slipped his drink as slowly as humanly possible. 

"Come on. Pick one for a lap dance, big guy."

"Absolutely not."

"Ever had one, before?"

"Sure. At my college roommate’s bachelor party. It was weird."

"It won’t be weird."

"It will," insisted Bruce. 

"Pick one or I’m picking for you. Holy crap, that one looks like Natasha."

That got Bruce to look up. Sure enough the woman who was approaching the table bore a striking resemblance to their teammate. So striking, in fact, Bruce would’ve thought it was her, working undercover, if he didn’t know for a fact that she and Clint were in Ecuador on a mission. 

"Fine. Her," he said, surrendering to the inevitable. 

Tony clapped his hands. “Great!" he said. When the woman got to the table, he conducted the entire negotiation with a brash confidence that Bruce still envied and then watched with glee as the woman straddled Bruce and began gyrating. 

Feeling as though it would be rude to keep his eyes closed, Bruce clutched the chair and gazed at her, feeling distant. She was beautiful, but nothing about this felt genuine to him. He realized he was staring at her breasts which, to be fair, was probably the point. 

The song finished and Tony tipped her a wad of cash that probably could’ve kept Bruce alive for half a year in Kolkata and she went away, grinning. 

Tony slid around to sit next to him, as Bruce hitched his chair in, again. The billionaire slid a hand up his thigh under the table and Bruce inhaled sharply when it brushed over his cock through the borrowed suit. 

"That got you hard," Tony said, almost accusingly. 

"Wasn’t that what it was supposed to do?" 

Tony leaned over and licked his neck for an answer, then whispered in his ear. “What say we get out of here?"

"God. Please. Can we?" 

Tony gripped his wrist and practically ran out with Bruce in tow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written to a prompt from BruceBanner_CantHave_NiceThings


	2. Apparently, It Is Possible To Take This Too Seriously

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce is methodical in precise in all things....ALL things. (oral sex)

Tony leaned back in the bed. Bruce had asked him to wait, and he would, even if he was feeling pretty impatient about it.

Hell the guy had gotten him naked and then left the room. That had never really happened to Tony, before. 

Bruce came back in after just a moment with a small bag. The first thing he pulled out was a blindfold. 

"I’d like to put this on you, if you’ll let me." 

Tony raised his eyebrows.

"Not my favorite thing in the world, but if you insist," he said. 

Bruce nodded. “It’s important. I’m not tying your hands or anything, so if it makes you really uncomfortable, you can always take it off."

"Tying my hands is totally negotiable," Tony replied.

The last thing he saw as the blindfold was going on was Bruce shaking his head abstractedly.

Then he can feel soft fingers brushing against his thighs, pushing them apart, and Bruce is between his legs. That is better. There are hands on his chest, and then on his hips, then the sensation of a warm tongue licking up the under-side of his cock.

He inhaled sharply. Bruce’s mouth was gone, and then back. He was swirling his tongue around the head. Tony let out a soft moan. Then the tongue left and returned, again, this time on his balls, then on the under-side, again, then lips enclosed the head as the tongue swished around again.

Tony was practically vibrating by the time Banner slid down all the way onto his erection. When Bruce’s mouth left him exposed to the open air, again, Tony couldn’t stand it, he raised a hand and lifted up the blindfold, only to see Bruce jotting something down in a notebook.

"Christ, Banner. Are you taking notes?"

"I am collating data," the other man countered. 

"I have never said this to someone giving me a blow-job before, but I think you might be taking this too seriously."

"You know what Adam Savage says: The only difference between science and screwing around is writing things down," Bruce countered.

"Apparently, we can do both at once," the engineer replied with a smirk.

"Well, we are very advanced," said Bruce, with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written to a prompt from nausiwindstrider on Tumblr.


	3. Shameless Flirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce tries to fluster and distract Tony at a public function and very much succeeds. (Lots of lascivious public talk)

It was an official banquet to thank the team for saving the city. The team (and their guests) were all looking incredibly smart in dresses and tuxes. Tony had tried to talk them into getting custom tuxes with the Avengers logo he had come up with on the back, but they had all declined.

He sighed. Of the actual superheroes in the room, he was the only one wearing any color. Even Natasha was in black, though he had to admit, it suited her. He didn’t realize he was staring till a delicate hand smacked him on the back of the head.

"She’s still a co-worker. Sexual harassment, Tony," said Pepper.  
He looked up at her with a hurt face. “You know, you were not technically invited."

"I was, too. You invited me."

"When did I do that?"

She looked exasperated and then gave up an laughed, shaking her head. “I have to go make the rounds and do the high-powered-woman-of-business thing. Can try not to do anything that will make our stock plummet 50 points while I’m gone?" 

"Hey! I only do that when I’m saving the world!" he protested. 

Someone slid up to his other side - close, but not touching. Pepper smiled over his shoulder and Tony turned.

"I’ll keep him out of trouble," said Bruce with a soft smile. Pepper seemed satisfied and strode off to keep Tony’s business afloat. 

"And how, exactly, do you propose to do that, Doctor Banner?" Tony gave him a cocky grin. 

"I thought I’d captivate your considerable intellect with scintillating conversation in between whatever meeting and greeting you have to do, here."

"And hide in the corner with me?"

Bruce’s smile slipped for a moment and he looked away, but quickly returned. “Yeah. Maybe that, too, but there’s a reason I picked your corner instead of finding one of my own. He cocked his head and turned it to look Tony straight in the eye.

"Why is that?"

"Because, I can’t stop thinking about last night."

Tony’s eyebrows shot up, and his pulse pounded faster. “What, exactly, about last night, because a lot of things happened last night, if you recall. There was the debriefing for that thing on Long Island and there was the popcorn-war during the movie and then Barton broke through the ceiling over the hallway. That was pretty hilarious, so when you say last night, you’re really going to have to be more specific." 

"None of those things," he said.

"Well, what then, Doctor? Please. Be specific."

Bruce pivoted on his foot, the turn of his body bringing his right shoulder in to Tony’s chest. Bruce’s eyes were bright and his breath was coming quick, but there was no hint of green in his eyes. He spoke in a low voice. “Specifically, then, I was thinking about your mouth on my cock, Mr. Stark. I was thinking about how it felt while you were sucking me. I enjoyed it very much."

A man approached. Bruce pivoted out, so they were both facing the new arrival. Tony was almost certain he knew the guy’s name, but his brain was engaged thoroughly elsewhere. He shook whoever-it-was’s hand and introduced Bruce, who grinned, looking perfectly level-headed and made a few minutes of small-talk before the guy moved on.

He leaned in to Tony. “I really think I’d like to return the favor."

"The…"

"Tonight, when we get home, I am going to kneel down in front of you and suck your cock like you wouldn’t believe."

Tony cleared his throat and tried to keep his attention on the room, instead of staring intently at Bruce the way he wanted to.

"I bet I will believe it."

Bruce chuckled. “Maybe. Care to wager on it, Tony? You’ve witnessed the level of dedication and expertise I have in my work. I am not just going to blow you. I am going to blow you away."

Tony chuckled at that. Such a cheesy line, so unlike Bruce, but he couldn’t deny the way his blood was vacating his brain and rushing to reinforce other parts of his body.

His chuckle turned into a cough as Bruce, stepping away, put a hand on his back that quickly slid downwards for a strategic grope as Bruce asked him what he wanted to drink in a surprisingly level voice. 

Tony looked at him incredulously. He opened his mouth to answer.

"Scotch, right? I’ll get it. You just stay there." Bruce walked away in a carefree, loose-limbed manner that Tony couldn’t have emulated at that moment without some time to really think about circuits or baseball or cold showers or something.

He talked to three or four people while Bruce was gone getting drinks. By the time he returned with scotch for Tony and sparkling water for himself, the billionaire engineer had managed to pull himself together. Bruce set about to poke holes in the composure right away.

"It’s a shame this thing is going on for three or four more hours. And I might be able to get away early, but you never could. Hm…a pity the tablecloths don’t reach to the floor, we could just take care of you right here."

Tony nearly choked on his Scotch. “What are you trying to do to me, Bruce? I have to talk to people, here."

"Tony, you talk entirely to much, given the opportunity. Anyway, I’m only trying to be nice."

Bruce’s hand was on the small of his back, again. It drifted downward and pinched *hard* just as Tony was trying to engage yet another local dignitary with his customary banter.

Tony was pleased with himself that he managed to neither yelp, nor jump. He spun to look Bruce in the eye as soon as she had moved on. He hissed, “I swear to god, Bruce, you do that again, I’m gonna…"

"You’ll what? What’s the matter? Don’t you want my lips wrapped around your cock later?" Dammit. How could the bastard seem so casual when he was saying those filthy things? 

"Of course I do!" Tony had said that louder than he intended. Conversation paused and eyes turned to look at them all around the room.

Bruce looked at him and raised his eyebrows, then grinned, broadly. The volume of conversation in the room had resumed its previous general cacophony before he leaned in to pat Tony on the shoulder. “Good. It’s a date, then."

The smug bastard wandered off, still grinning. Tony’s eyes followed him, helplessly, and kept seeking him out for the rest of the night. Bruce didn’t stop grinning till they were back in the tower and Tony attacked Bruce’s mouth with his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written to a prompt from BruceBanner_CantHave_NiceThings


	4. Talk Science To Me, Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lab sex by the scientific method. (Blow-job)

When Bruce dropped to his knees in the lab after they were making out, saying “I just want to test a hypothesis" and then he looked up through those dark lashes, wet lips parted, tongue visible as he panted, Tony was positively certain this was a test in which he wanted to participate.

"Better develop an experiment, then," he said with a grin. 

"Oh, I already have," Bruce responded, already undoing Tony’s jeans and sliding them and his underwear down far enough to expose his hipbones, his pubic hair, and finally his cock, which sprang forth quite hard, already, from the making out they had been doing and from the sight of Bruce on his knees, licking his lips as he leaned forward and took Tony into his mouth. 

Tony’s breath hitched. “You know, I’m pretty sure this is one we’ve done before," he said, his voice coming out more hoarse than he’d intended as the sensations from Bruce’s mouth got in the way of the rest of his body functioning normally. 

Bruce held up one finger in a gesture that said wait, without ceasing his mouth’s movement or the gentle suction that was giving Tony such pleasure. Tony noticed the hand had a latex glove on it and raised his eyebrows. Bruce drew his pants down further and they dropped and pooled around his ankles. Never taking his mouth off Tony’s cock, Bruce was doing something with his hands, and suddenly Tony felt a warm, lubed finger sliding between his ass cheeks and entering him, gently and slowly.

"God. Okay. That is…" A second finger joined the first and Tony moaned instead of finishing his sentence. Bruce’s head never stopped bobbing on his cock, his tongue never ceased its undulating movement and now Bruce’s insistent fingers were fucking him from behind.

Tony reached the edge of pleasure more quickly than he dreamed possible and spilled over it with a shout, spilling into Bruce’s throat. 

Bruce milked him for every drop and then got up and leaned against Tony, who was still gripping the edge of the lab bench to avoid falling down. 

"Good hypothesis," he said.

"Well," said Bruce, in a self-deprecating tone. “We won’t know for sure unless we can replicate this result."

"Oh god. Believe me. We will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written to a prompt from ElvenSorceress.


	5. Exactly What He Bargained For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BDSM - Bruce is domming Tony. Includes consensual bondage and sadism/masochism.

Something in Bruce had shifted after the ropes had come out. Tony could see it in his eyes. It shot like an electric charge straight to his cock and left his brain singing.

He looked at the man leaning over him, his furry bare chest would’ve been with in easy reach if Tony’s wrists hadn’t been secured to the bed frame. His ankles, too. He was spread-eagle, gagged, naked and in an almost painful state of arousal. 

He moaned around the gag at the look in Bruce’s eyes. Bruce disappeared from his field of view. Tony craned his neck to see him dipping into the bag he’d brought into the bedroom with him. 

He came back and laid something at the foot of the bed, well out of Tony’s field of vision. 

"Is this what you had in mind, Tony? I know you can’t talk, right now, which honestly, must be killing you," said Bruce in a soft, voice full of a confidence Tony had rarely heard in it. “No deflections, no evasions, just…" he wrapped a forefinger and thumb around Tony’s erection and stroked up and down it a few times as Tony writhed, straining at the ropes, “undeniable evidence that I’m giving you exactly what you want."

Bruce moved, again, picked something up and came back. 

"Of course, you always get what you want, don’t you? And you’ve put yourself here, completely in my power, because it was what you wanted," Bruce’s voice took on a velvet edge that carried with it a touch of danger that sent a shiver down Tony’s spine. “Of course, putting yourself in this position, you’ve opened yourself up to new possibilities."

"You see, tonight, I’m going to get what *I* want." Bruce held up something before Tony’s eyes. Tony realized it was a wooden clothespin. The hand and the clothespin disappeared from view, and he felt a pinch on his inner thigh. The hand reappeared but the pinching sensation remained. “And what I want is for you to remember this for days." There was another pinch. “I want you to think about me in meetings and in the lab," another pinch, “and when you’re doing the next round of ridiculous press for Stark Industries," several more pinches in succession. A line going up the inside of his left thigh. 

Bruce was on top of him, then, straddling him, backwards, and giving the right thigh the same treatment. Once he was done, he maneuvered so he was sitting the other way. 

"Does it hurt?" 

Tony nodded, wide-eyed, at the hint of green he saw in Bruce’s eyes. 

"This will, too," Bruce leaned down, and kissed from Tony’s collarbone, up towards his neck. When Tony leaned his head to give the man better access, Bruce sunk his teeth into the flesh there. Tony moaned around the gag, when he bucked his hips into the air, the clothespins bumped against each other and the moan changed pitch.

Bruce got up, then, sliding down over Tony’s legs, and ran fingers along the clothespins. 

"I’m going to flip you over, now, and I am going to fuck you until I come," he said, sweetly, brushing his fingers gently over Tony’s cheek. 

"And only then are you going to find out how much worse it hurts when the clothespins come off."

It was going to be a long, excellent night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written to a prompt from BruceBanner_CantHave_NiceThings


	6. Non-Standard Lab Equipment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the sex pollen chapter. Any time sex pollen is involved, consent is going to be dubious, but I attempted to address that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to tumblr user think--itsnotillegalyet for reading over this chapter for me.

Tony walked into Bruce’s lab to ask him a question. They’d both been going through stuff from the last super-villain lair the Avengers had cleared out. Tony had taken the tech, Bruce had taken everything that looked biological.

Bruce’s face was red, his mouth hanging open, his breath coming in hot, quick pants and gasps. Sweat was dripping from his down-turned face, and his glasses were sliding off his nose.  One hand was gripping the edge of the lab bench he was leaning over.

"Oh, my god. Are you okay? Fuck. Do we need to lock the building down?"

"Don’t think so," Bruce managed to get out. His voice sounded ragged. “I was exposed, but it was just a whiff and I’ve already re-sealed the sample jar and I peeled off the gloves and…just don’t…touch…" Bruce moaned. He seemed to be shaking. 

Tony strode towards him. This was not okay. Bruce didn’t get affected by viruses. That was part of why he’d taken the biological stuff. 

"Stay where you are!" Bruce said in alarm. “Don’t touch the counter on the far wall."

"Bruce," he stepped forward, again. “I need to help you." He took another step.

Bruce inhaled sharply and he stared up at Tony, who was right in front of him, now. “God. Yes. Yes. You do. Tony." The words were coming out in strangled moans. Bruce didn’t sound sick…he sounded… Tony rounded the table and saw the whole picture. Bruce, red-faced and panting, fly down, slacks loose around his hips, underwear pushed down, right hand clearly very busy inside his own underwear. 

Tony gawped for a second. “What? What? What!? What was in the bottle you sniffed?"

"It was only labeled with a number," Bruce panted, his hand’s motion unceasing. “I’m pretty sure it messed with my libido, though. God, Tony. I’d really like to fuck you. Or you fuck me. I don’t really care. I just want," he groaned again. “Some stimulation of some kind. I don’t think I’d be above rubbing up against your leg, at this point."

"Bruce are you sure, I mean, I know we’ve…but your judgment seems to be a little compromised, right now? I mean. Not that this isn’t amazingly hot. Lab sex - great and all. Good fantasy, but is this real consent?"

"Was I out of my head when I did things with you before?"

"I certainly hope not," Tony said.

"If it makes you feel better, think of it not as increasing my libido, but removing my inhibitions."

"That’s not better." Tony looked stern.

"No? For all I know that’s what it did. Removed any slightest worry about jerking off in my workplace and demanding just what I always wanted from you."

"What? Always wanted?" 

"Yes," Bruce hissed. “Since you shook my hand on the hellicarrier. Wanted to fuck you…anything, really. Just. God, Tony. Don’t make me lay it all out. Just fucking do me, already."

"Jarvis, lock the door. Lockout priority." 

"Yes, sir."

Bruce moaned in relief and pleasure as Tony stepped towards him and started stripping his clothes off. He seemed as though he couldn’t stop stroking himself, which complicated the clothing removal process considerably. Tony got him to switch hands so he could take the man’s shirt all the way off. Bruce shuddered as Tony slid hands down his chest to start working on getting the bottom half of his clothes off.

"Yes…Yes. Touch me. Do you know how long I’ve been desperate for people to touch me?"

"Jesus. You never talk about any of that. Maybe it really did lower your inhibitions."

"Just promise me you won’t throw this all in my face tomorrow, please." Said Bruce. 

"I would never," said Tony.

"You would."

"Not with something like this." He was solemn and Bruce seemed to accept that, because he dropped the subject.

Tony crouched beside him took off his shoes and socks, and then slid off his slacks, Bruce cooperating by picking up his feet one at a time. 

Bruce’s cock was ruddy and the tip a deep pink as his hand slid up it in quick repeated jerks.

"How long have you been at this?"

"I don’t know. An hour?"

"How many times have you come?"

"I haven’t."

"Jesus Christ, Bruce. I…this might be a serious problem."

Bruce laughed a little hysterically. “You think?"

"Move your hand. Move it!"

In the end, Bruce didn’t seem to be able to, till Tony, kneeling, now, instead of crouching, slid his tongue up cock and fingers and all and his lips encircled the head. As Tony went down on Bruce, the man’s fingers loosened and with every bob of the head, Tony was able to take more and more of Bruce in. 

Bruce’s moans had turned into a loud wail that wasn’t like him at all. Tony was worried he was hurting the man, till Bruce abruptly unloaded into his mouth, shooting hot salty liquid over his tongue. 

Tony sucked till he thought Bruce was finished, then leaned back. Bruce wailed, again, this time sounding more pained. 

"Please. Don’t stop. God, Tony. Please. I need you to touch me. God. Please."

The first time had taken maybe a minute and a half, so Tony was perfectly prepared to keep going. He wrapped his lips around Bruce’s cock, again (which seemed to still be in the same painfully hard condition), and went to work. In maybe two minutes, Bruce was coming again. 

"More. Please. More. Please please, Tony." Bruce’s voice was hoarse with wailing and calling out. 

Tony went a third time, and a fourth. Bruce kept coming so quickly. After time four, Tony leaned back, again and stroked Bruce slowly as he thought. “Hey, how in god’s name did you last an hour before I got here?" 

"I have no idea. Maybe it’s keyed to the presence of other people?"

"What is?"

"I have no idea bout that, either. The thing I sniffed, whatever it is."

"Look, I can’t just kneel on the lab floor and suck you off all night," said Tony, though, really, hadn’t he thought about doing just that a million times? 

"Well, sofa?" Bruce said. “Want to fuck you."

The way Bruce was talking was thoroughly unlike the man and it was really starting to get to Tony. His arousal couldn’t match Bruce’s super-villain-viagraed state, but he was pretty fucking turned on. 

"Okay."

"But there’s no…"

"No what?" 

"Supplies."

"Are you kidding me? What do you take me for?"

Tony stood, leaving Bruce to whimper and stroke himself as he strode over to a closet, opened it, took out a box that was full of condoms, lube, gloves and other safer sex supplies.

"How long has that been in here?" Bruce almost sounded like himself asking the question.

"Standard lab equipment."

"The fuck it is."

"For any labs I might be in? It is." Tony said. “Anyhow, be grateful. It did come in handy."

"You’re the boy scout of sex."

Tony laughed and headed for the corner with the sofa. “Damn right. Get over here and justify my forward-thinking nature." 

Bruce whined and stumbled forward, working his over-taxed cock, again, at a punishing rhythm. 

“Unlike you, it's going to take me some time to, ah...bounce back after I come, so I think maybe I should fuck you first.” Tony was already rolling a condom onto his hard cock. He stood by the sofa and reached out a hand to Bruce. Tony kind of wanted to kiss the other man, but he wasn't sure if that would make Bruce's situation worse. 

Tony poured some lube into his hand and took over stroking Bruce's cock for a while, and handed over the bottle so Bruce could lube up his hand, as well. Then he took the bottle back and let Bruce take over, again while he bent Bruce over the arm of the sofa and then slid a finger inside him. 

Bruce moaned and slid back easily onto him. “Come on, Tony, I can take more than that.”

“Bruce you're like, honestly, clearly not in a state to decide what is healthy for yourself, at the moment. I'm betting you would've fucked whoever came in here.” 

“You're the only one who comes in here.”

Tony knew that wasn't strictly true, though he was probably the one who came in most often. “Were you waiting for me?”

Bruce didn't answer the question. “Please. At least another finger, Tony. Please.” 

Tony slid his first finger out and delved back in with two. 

“Come on, Bruce. Talk to me. Were you waiting for me? Did you want it to be me? We could still call someone else. I'm sure, given the circumstances, any of the team would've obliged.” 

“Tony. Dammit. This is not the time to have a discussion about team cohesion.”

“Honestly, I probably shouldn't do this at all. We should get someone over here from S.H.I.E.L.D. medical to figure out what's going on with you and see if they can stop it.”

“No! That would be so embarrassing,” Bruce hissed out. 

“More embarrassing than begging me to fuck you?” Tony slid in a third finger and Bruce moaned. “Is any of this even what you're into when you're not on super-villain ecstasy or whatever?”

Bruce let out his hysterical laugh, again. “How would I know what I like, anymore. It's been years.”

Tony stopped what he was doing and stepped back. “Fuck, seriously?” 

Bruce let out wail at the loss of Tony's fingers. He was still stroking himself vigorously. He took a deep breath and pulled himself together enough to speak. “Tony, you're right that in my current state I probably would've tried to convince anyone who came through that door to fuck me. And yes. Apart from the fooling around we've done in the past few weeks, it's been a very long time. But you and I have already done some things. You already know some of my limits. And yes, apart from the endless repeating, this is all stuff I've wanted to do with you already. The only thing that upsets me about you being here and doing this is that I feel like I'm not getting to really enjoy any of it. It's like I'm dying of thirst and I wandered in somewhere and instead of giving me water, someone gave me Dom Perignon and I am just chugging it all down without really tasting it.”

“Champagne wouldn't really the best thing for dying of thirst.” 

“GOD DAMMIT, Tony do not make me attempt to come up with perfect metaphors in my current state. Please, just fuck me.”

“Dom, huh?” Tony stepped up and pressed him over the arm of the sofa, again. “I'd think I was more expensive but less classy.” 

Bruce laughed more like himself, but the noise became something else when Tony slid into him. He moaned and moved to meet Tony's thrusts, and once again, he was coming more quickly than Tony would've dreamed possible, setting off fluttering muscle contractions that felt amazing. Tony kept going, but he only lasted through about three rounds of Bruce's orgasms before he was grunting, himself, and pulsing deep inside Bruce. 

Bruce whined, again, when he pulled out and tied off the condom, chucking it at the trash can. His fevered stroking had not ceased.

“Bruce is it any better at all?” 

Bruce shook his head and bit his lip. Tony went to grab a lab coat and put it down so they could sit on the sofa. Tony pulled the other man down next to him and said: “I really think you need a doctor. This cannot be healthy.”

Bruce laughed, again. “Agreed. But, I don't want to let anyone else handle my blood, and I'm sure that would be among the things they wanted to do.”

“Well, you have the stuff to do the tests here, right?” 

“Yeah. I do, but how can I...”

“Carefully,” Tony said. 

What followed was one of the most absurd afternoons Tony had ever experienced. Sometimes Bruce stroked himself, at other points, Tony was doing it for him (mostly when Bruce needed both arms, such as to draw his own blood). Tony followed him around assisting him when he could and offering to get anything or anyone to Bruce's lab if it could be helpful.

Before Bruce had finished the tests, though, his erection abruptly subsided. Tony had been stroking him, again, while he was typing results into the computer (and the keyboard was sticky with lube and bodily fluids. Tony figured Bruce was going to need to replace half the stuff in this lab, after today's misadventures. Bruce came, again. Tony had long-since lost count of the number of times that had happened. This time, though, after he did, Tony could feel his cock softening in his hand. 

Bruce felt it, too, and he crumpled with relief and batted Tony's hand away.  
“Shit, I need to sleep,” said Bruce. 

“Well, I think I need to immerse my arm in a hot salt bath,” said Tony. “I haven't jerked anyone off that much since I was eleven.”

“Please tell me it was yourself you were jerking off, then.”

Tony laughed. “So is that it?”

“God I hope so. At any rate, I'm seriously going to take a shower and sleep, and maybe ice my crotch,” said Bruce. “Thanks for...uh...all your help.”

“I'm kind of bummed we never did the part where you fuck me.”

Bruce laughed. “Well, another day?”

“Another day you won't be coming like every two minutes.”

“It's not as much fun as it seemed,” Said Bruce, ruefully. 

“It stopped seeming like fun after the first hour or so, honestly. Otherwise, I'd be pointing out that we still have that stuff and it lasted what. Jarvis? How long did it last?”

“Five hours, sir,” came the calm voice from the ceiling. 

“Five hours, so we could be using it recreationally, even on a weeknight, if we wanted.”

Bruce snorted. “Sure. As long as you're the one to sniff it, not me. You take a whiff, and I'll just send in everyone we know who's willing one after the other till you're spent.”

Tony grinned, “I know you're mocking me, but honestly, that's sounds like a killer idea to me.”

“At least let me finish the tests to see if it's likely to kill you, Tony.”

“Hm...probably a good idea. But shower and sleep. Maybe food. You want food? I'll order food.” Tony pulled two more fresh lab coats out of the closet and tossed one to Bruce. 

“Wait, you're coming with me?”

“Sure. I could use food and sleep and especially a shower, too.” 

Bruce gave him a smile that was heartbreakingly awkward. “So you're not just in this for...”

“I'm in it for whatever, big guy. Let's get out of here.”

“In just the lab coats?”

“Believe me, it won't be the worst thing anyone around here has seen me doing.”

Bruce laughed, “Somehow, I believe you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written to a prompt from DaftPunk_DeLorean


End file.
